A three-dimensional structure memory device is proposed in which memory holes are formed in a stacked body of a plurality of electrode layers, and in which a charge storage film and a channel extending in the stacked direction of the stacked body are provided in the memory holes. The electrode layers are formed by filling metal or other material in cavities formed by removing a part of the stacked body. A columnar support is provided in the stacked body to reduce deformation of the electrode layers caused by warping of the stacked body due to the cavities. Shorting via the support is of concern.